In the conventional operator-centered communication system architecture, there was lack of discussion on the system and method for managing subscriber information, security configuration, and policy, due to the security vulnerability of the operator information and terminal information and other management difficulties.
As a consequence, the conventional communication system is likely to be vulnerable in security and inefficient in communication.